The final words
by tabitha.scott.923
Summary: It had been 7 years since raditz had pasted but when vegeta finds his body lying in the middle of no where, what will he do?


A/N- I came up with this story because I actually like raditz to a point. and well I felt bad that most people don't like him. Plus the fact That I realized they hadn't buried him. Kinda of mean guys!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

* * *

"BLASTED WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled to the orange an pinkish sky. It was the end of the day and bulma and him had gotten into one of there infamous arguments. It was about him trying to train the two year old trunks and since the woman always had to have it her way she took the gravity room from him.

so, he decided to leave for the night. As he flew to no where in paticular, he past over a battle area with a crater in the ground. And not to far away was a body. A dead body.

vegeta assumed that it was a worthless human battle field with a rotten human corpse. He was tempted to keep flying, But something about this area called to him. Vegeta sighed and landed next to the crater. he looked around and realized that the dead body was indeed rotten. At least 5 years old.

another thing was this ubsurd crater. It was very familiar. He shook it off and decided he might as well pass the time by studying the worthless human hide. But as he got closer a sickness in the pit of his stomach rose. This 'human' corpse was looking very familiar.

as vegeta got a few feet away from it he realized that this body had long black spiky hair that reached down to its feet. On his arm and leg were red bands and his outfit was brown older model Saiyan armor and a brown furry tail around its waist. As the beautiful sun set happened vegeta peiced it together.

a dead rotting corpse. A tail. Red band's. Large crater. a Saiyan. Dead. On earth. It was raditz.

vegeta aproched further and kneeled down in front of hiM as if to confirm that it was him. And sure enough, it was the low class Saiyan that had been so loyal to vegeta and came to earth to get his baby brother. Vegeta touched his main artery in his arm to check for a pulse, but just as he knew, the Saiyan was dead.

vegeta felt something in his eye and brang his hand up and wiped away whatever substance had made its way into his eyes.

raditz may have been weaker then himself and nappa and May have been a low- class, but he was still vegeta's underling. Vegeta remembered that the first day he had met the older Saiyan that he was so polite to him. Vegeta actully felt some what grateful for that. Ever since he had entered frieza's ship no one but nappa treated him with respect.

yet this low-class soldier showed so much kindness to him. He had always addressed him as prince vegeta, and no matter what vegeta told him to do, he did it. But raditz belied that there home was still there. That the king was still alive.

so, whenever he conjured a planet he always did it for king vegeta, or the saiyan race. But when he found out that it was all gone he was more serious and less happy and more cocky. Vegeta sighed.

"humans." He muttered. "They have no decency. This is no way to treat a great Saiyan warrior." he said sadly. Vegeta picked raditz up and walked over a small hill and went to the stream that was there. He washed raditz up and put him properliy in a death position.

he walked back to where he had found raditz. he set raditz down and began to dig were his dried old blood was. after he was finished he set raditz in it and buried him. vegeta looked around and picked up prices of his space pod and placed that around the grave.

lastly vegeta grabbed a large rock and placed it as a head stone. He wrote, 'here lies raditz, a great Saiyan warrior who died an honorable Saiyan death. May he rest iN peace and know that his prince gives his consults.'

after he carved this with his energy he stood and placed his right hand over his left breast and took a sgory bow. "Rest in peace raditz. My.. friend." Vegeta said and took one final glance at the lone grave and took off flying.

when he arrived home he didn't say anything to bulma who tried to complain for leave but he just walked to his old room at capsule corp. and looked the door. As bulma went to his door and before she could knock she heard vegeta say, 'rest in peace raditz' before the seeking of his bed and a couple minutes later his light snores.

* * *

A/N- ok so I know that vegeta probably wouldn't give a crap but my head was hurting until I got this out. Have a nice day!


End file.
